degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 221: Long Way to Happy
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Troy are holding hands and Ethan walks up to them) Ethan: Clear and present danger ahead! Olivia: What? Ethan: Sophie’s back? Troy: I remember her…doesn’t everyone hate her. Olivia: Yep, including us. Let’s just ignore her and avoid the drama, Eth. Ethan: Even after that fight with her, you’re going to let it go? Olivia: I don’t need any more ASR’s okay? Ethan: I guess, hey wanna study for that History test tonight? Olivia: Can’t, at my mom’s. Ethan: Oh yeah, sorry. I’ll catch you guys later. Beware the witch! (Ethan runs away and Olivia laughs) Troy: Are you not allowed to hang out with people at your mom’s? Olivia: Um…no. Troy: Why not? Olivia: I have to get to class. Sorry babe, talk to you later. (Olivia rushes off and looks nervous) Intro Sub Plot: Eric (Eric is comforting Caylee who is crying) Eric: What’s wrong, Cay? Caylee: Liam is going to break up with me any day now. I know it’s coming, I just wish he would do it already! Eric: Do you want me to talk to him? Caylee: No, please don’t. I don’t want him to know I’m telling people about this. He wanted to keep this fight on the DL. Eric: Sounds shady. Caylee: He’s just really protective of his reputation. Eric: Well I’m here for you, Cay. Whatever you need, I got you. Caylee: That’s so sweet, thanks Eric. Eric: Well I’ve noticed that now that you and Julia are mortal enemies and Jamie is caught up in her fiancé, you’re kinda left alone. Caylee: Yeah…I guess I am. Eric: Insert new best friend here! I got your back. Caylee: Thanks. (They hug and Caylee sees Liam watching her angrily) Third Plot: Trey (Trey is messing around with Tim in science class) Trey: What if we just like blew up the lab. Would we get out of science class? Tim: Let’s try it! Sadie: Dorks, there’s literally one month before our graduation. Do you really want to ruin your chances of getting out of here by blowing up the school? Tim: Never mind, the lab wins this time. Mrs. Lib: We have a new girl in class today. She moved here from Texas. Tori Hamilton! Tori: I’m just a senior, not the Queen of France. (Tori sits down across from Trey) Mrs. Lib: Mr. Sharpe, Mr. Nitt, did you mess around with your lab materials before instruction? Tim: Um… Trey: It’s a possibility. Mrs. Lib: You two need to be split up for a while. Trey, why don’t you partner up with Tori and get her acquainted with the school and this class? Tim: Look at Trey getting the babes! (Tori switches seats with Tim) Trey: I’m Trey, welcome to Clearwater High. Tori: More like, sorry you have to go here. Don’t you guys have like shootings and shit? Sadie: Only 1! Tori: Oh, no big deal…I like excitement. This sounds like the place to find it. Maybe you could give me a tour after school? Trey: Um…yeah, I could do that. Tori: Cool. I love your shirt. (She fixes his shirt and gets to work as Tim and Sadie laugh silently) Tim: She’s such a freak. Sadie: If Trey can find love, does it matter who it’s with? Tim: I guess not…but is she into guys with boobs? No offense to my bro, just being honest. (Sadie looks nervous for Trey) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Ethan are walking in the hall) Ethan: So I’m guessing you haven’t told Troy about your mom yet? Olivia: What makes you think that? Ethan: How awkwardly you had to tell me we couldn’t hang because of her earlier. Olivia: …No I haven’t told him yet. Not many people know, Ethan. Ethan: He’s your boyfriend, I think it’s okay to tell him. Olivia: I want to know the person really well before I tell them about it. It took me four months before I told you, me and Troy have only been dating for two weeks. Ethan: True, but you’ll have to tell him eventually. You can only put it off for so long. (They turn the corner and Sophie is listening to them) Sophie: Good thing Moon let the secret slip to me last semester…I knew this would come in handy… (Sophie pulls out her phone and calls information) Sophie: Yes, the number for the Jerl house on Houston Boulevard… (They forward her to Olivia’s house phone) Ms. Jerl: Hello? Sophie: Hello, Ms. Jerl? This is Olivia’s friend Sophie. I have a great idea for a fun surprise for Olivia! Ms. Jerl: Oh…um? What is it? Sophie: Invite her boyfriend, Troy Steele over for dinner, and keep it a surprise. She’ll love it! Ms. Jerl: Olivia has a boyfriend? Sophie: Why yes! She didn’t tell you? Ms. Jerl: No…she didn’t. Thank you for telling me. (She hangs up and Sophie laughs) Sophie: A slap across the face will hurt you more than your insults ever hurt me, bitch… Sub Plot: Eric (Eric and Caylee are getting food in the lunchroom and Jarrod walks by and makes pig noises) Eric: Was he making those noises at you? Caylee: Yeah, he does it every day. Eric: I’m gonna beat that guy so hard- (Eric starts running after him, but Caylee stops him) Caylee: You can’t! Fighting fire with fire just makes a bigger fire! Eric: You can’t just let him treat you like that! That’s bullying! Caylee: I’m a big girl, Eric. I can deal with this on my own without you… Eric: I’m literally going to rip his face off! Caylee: What will that prove? That you’re just as much of a dick as he is? Eric: That I don’t stand for bullying. Caylee: Or that you’re a violent freak! I know you think violence is the answer, but not now. Eric: Fine…but that guy deserves it. Caylee: I’m not arguing that, but I’m not letting you get put in juvey for beating up a guy who doesn’t deserve your time of day. Okay? Eric: Yeah… Caylee: Stay away from him, he’s a bad guy all around. (Caylee walks away and Eric clenches his fists) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into the door and is greeted by her mother) Ms. Jerl: I know about Troy. Olivia: What? I’m so sorry, mom. Please, I never- Ms. Jerl: Calm down! Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night. Olivia: Wait…what? Ms. Jerl: Yeah, I’m so happy you found someone! (Ms. Jerl smiles and walks away) Olivia: The fuck? (She pulls out her phone and calls Moon) Olivia: Something is really wrong… Moon: I know. Eliza and Dex together! Do they know what they’re doing to Scott? Olivia: Not that! My mom is happy that I’m dating someone! Moon: What? Is she sick? Does she have cancer? Olivia: Is this some kind of plan! Moon: Maybe you’re being paranoid. She could just be genuinely happy for you. Olivia: This is my mother we’re talking about… Moon: Yeah, never mind. She must be planning something. Olivia: And she wants me to invite him over tomorrow night. What do I do? Moon: Do it…and warn him beforehand. Olivia: What? Moon: If she really is genuine about this for whatever reason, then you don’t want to squash the chances of her letting you date him. Maybe she just wants to meet him like every other parent. Olivia: You think? Moon: Just…be ready for the worst. Olivia: Obviously…ugh this can’t be happening! She already ruined my life, does she have to ruin my relationships too? Moon: I hope she doesn’t… Olivia: So do I, but the chances of her not doing anything are slim to none right now. (Olivia hangs up and looks nervous) Third Plot: Trey (Trey is showing Tori around the building after school) Trey: This is the art wing. Not much goes on in here except the freak hangout. Tori: I like art. Trey: Do you play with your food and pick your nose? Tori: No? Trey: Then you don’t want to hang out with the art kids, Tori: Lesson learned… Trey: So Texas, huh? Are you a cowgirl? Tori: Idiot, I’m from Farnorth Texas. Literally nothing goes on there. It’s a lot like this town without drama. Trey: That’s what Clearwater is known for… Tori: That’s what happens in cities with big business. The most dramatic thing that happened at my old school, Farnorth High, was when the cafeteria lady said she used fake cheese. Trey: Then good luck fitting in here. The drama is constant. Tori: You don’t seem all that dramatic… Trey: I have my moments. Tori: Do you want to maybe get some food? Hang out for a while? Trey: Um…I…can’t. I have to take care of my sickly grandmother. Tori: Sickly grandmother, nice excuse. Haven’t heard that one before, actually. Well, I guess I’ll see you in Physics tomorrow… (She walks away and Trey facepalms) Trey: Sickly grandmother?! Really! Sub Plot: Eric (Eric sees Jarrod at his locker and walks up to him) Eric: Can I talk to you for a second, bro? Jarrod: What do you want? Eric: I want you to leave my friend Caylee alone. Jarrod: The pig? Eric: You want to say that again? Jarrod: Yeah, I kinda do. Caylee the pig? (Jarrod shoves Eric) Eric: You- (Eric calms himself down) Eric: Look, I’m not looking for trouble, I just want to protect my friend. Jarrod: That’s what I am, kid. Trouble. I know you’ve beaten a few kids up yourself. You’re holding back so hard right now from punching me, I can tell. Eric: So? Jarrod: So you can either walk away right now and not say another word or we can beat the shit out of each other, get caught, and get suspensions most likely. Take your pick. (Eric notices drugs everywhere in Jarrod’s locker and smirks, walking away) Eric: I won’t get you that easy, dumbass… Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks up to Troy’s locker and kisses him) Olivia: Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight. Meet my family? Troy: Um, sounds good. I thought no one was ever allowed over your house or something? Olivia: There are exceptions. Good thing you’re one of them. (She kisses him again and he leaves, smiling) Olivia: Shit…I managed to keep my cool. Eliza: Barely, you’re shaking like crazy. Olivia: Can you blame me? Moon: No, but it’ll all be okay…maybe. Eliza: Oh, you’re a help. Olivia: Best case scenario, she loves him and lets me date him. Worst case, she embarrasses me and forbids me from seeing him. Moon: The first one sounds better… (Dex walks up to Eliza) Dex: Hey babe, what are you guys talking about? Eliza: Nothing, don’t butt in. Let’s go. Moon: Have fun. Tainted lovers… Olivia: You’re lucky they didn’t hear that. Moon: I don’t care, they should feel bad for what they did to Scott. Olivia: Can we stay on the issue at hand here, please? Moon: You just have to wait until tonight. Don’t worry yet and try not to think about it. Olivia: That’s impossible! Moon: Get a hold of yourself! Nothing’s impossible! (Moon walks away and Olivia looks nervous, walking to class) Third Plot: Trey (Trey and Sadie are walking in the hall and Jamie walks up to them with Jeremy) Jamie: What are you guys talking about? Sadie: Trey’s new girlfriend! Jeremy: Whoa, nice goin bro! (Jeremy goes for a high-five, but Trey pushes it away) Trey: She’s not my girlfriend. She asked me out and I said no. Sadie: Why! Trey: She doesn’t know I’m trans. What if she finds out and thinks it’s gross! Sadie: You’ll never know until you try. Trey: This is so new…like a lung transplant! Jamie: Ew, gross. Jeremy: Good luck, bro. (Jamie and Jeremy walk away and Sadie sits down next to Trey in class) Sadie: You can’t be scared all your life about what people will think of you being a girl on the outside. Trey: No, just until I can get surgery. Once I’m post-op no one will need to know, right? Sadie: I guess not…but you still need to just give it a chance. Maybe she’s LGBT friendly and doesn’t care about what’s under your clothes. Trey: Or maybe she’ll find me disgusting… Sadie: You’ll never know unless you give her a chance. (Trey looks confused and bites the eraser on his pencil) Sub Plot: Eric (Eric drags Keith to Jarrod’s locker) Keith: Why are we here? Eric: I saw he had drugs in here earlier. I just didn’t know what. I’m gonna break in, see what he has, and report him. Keith: Eric the Tattletale? Never thought I’d see this ever. Eric: Well I don’t really want to beat him up. I don’t feel like getting suspended over this douche. That would make him too happy. Keith: Smart. (Eric breaks into his locker) Keith: That was fast… Eric: You learn. Look at all this stuff! I don’t even know what half of it is! Keith: Do we take pictures? Eric: No, I’m just going to go straight to the office after school. Keith: Do I have to come with you? Eric: Not if you don’t want to get involved. I’d rather you not get involved, to be honest. He’d break your skinny arms in seconds. Keith: Hey! Eric: It’s true…no, I’ll take this dick down alone… Main Plot: Olivia (At Olivia’s dinner, her and her father watch her mother strangely) Ms. Jerl: The flowers go with the tablecloth, right? (They look at each other again) Ms. Jerl: Are you gonna answer me or just stand there looking stupid?! Neil: It matches… Ms. Jerl: Go straighten up the living room since you’re no help in here. (They go to the living room) Neil: What the- Olivia: I’m just as freaked out as you are. Neil: This is not the same woman I divorced… Olivia: Exactly! Neil: Why would she even call me here after she knows that I know what she does to you? Olivia: She wants Troy to think we’re a perfect normal family, I guess. That or she’s planning something. Neil: No one knows your mother better than I do and when she isn’t hitting, punching, throwing, or screaming, she’s definitely plotting. Olivia: Then I guess we wait until her plan comes into motion… Neil: I hope she doesn’t drive your boyfriend away, sweetie. Olivia: So do I…he just texted me that he’s here…let’s get this over with. Sub Plot: Eric (Eric is sitting outside the office and Scott runs up to him) Scott: Thank god you haven’t talked to anyone about Jarrod yet! Eric: What, why? Scott: You can’t do it! Eric: Why not? I have to take him down one way or another and I’d rather not use my fists to do it. Scott: Because they’ll demand a list of everyone who bought from him and I would be on that list! Eric: Innocent little Scott buying drugs? Scott: Long story. Eric: Dude…I need to do this. Scott: What if I help you come up with another way? Eric: I mean…I guess. Scott: Plus, Jarrod would know it was you who told on him and would send his gang to go out and get you or something! Eric: He has a gang? Scott: Yeah…they run the whole west side of downtown basically. Eric: Shit… Scott: I don’t think you want to get involved in this, Eric. And I don’t want you to. Eric: Thanks for warning me…I guess you’re right. (Eric starts walking away with Scott and looks disappointed) Eric: I just wanted to serve justice… Third Plot: Trey (Trey sees Tori leaving the school) Trey: Tori, wait! Tori: Do you need a ride to your grandmother’s emergency heart surgery? Trey: No…I’m sorry about lying before. I was just nervous to start something with someone. Tori: It’s just a date, Trey. I’m not asking for a commitment. Trey: I know that now…so let me take you out. Tori: Right now? Trey: Yeah, are you busy? Tori: Well my uncle is sick and I should be watching him… (Trey laughs and opens the door for her) Trey: Oh shush. Tori: I’m not going to let that go. (They both laugh and Trey looks less worried) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia, her parents, Troy, and her little sister are at the dinner table and everything is awkward) Ms. Jerl: So Troy, what are your plans in life? Troy: I plan to be a stock broker. I’ve always been academically charged in mathematics. Ms. Jerl: Um…oh? Troy: I want to move to Sweden one day…go cheese… Olivia: You mean chocolate? Troy: No, Switzerland is known for their chocolate. Sweden is known for their cheese. Olivia: Well I’m sure there’s still chocolate in Sweden… Troy: Touché…I should really be going. It’s getting late. Thank you so much for having my company, Ms. Jerl. Ms. Jerl: Oh, of course. Anytime, sweetie. You are such a gem! Olivia is lucky to have you, right Olivia? Troy: Oh…yeah I am. (Troy kisses Olivia on the cheek and Ms. Jerl rushes over to hug him) Neil: I’m going too. See you Saturday, Olivia. Always a pleasure, Karen… Ms. Jerl: Oh sure. (Neil and Troy walk out and Ms. Jerl goes to the kitchen) Ms. Jerl: That went well! (Olivia smiles and can’t contain her happiness) Olivia: It sure did… Third Plot: Trey (Trey stops his car in front of Tori’s house) Tori: Snow is so romantic… Trey: Isn’t it! (Tori leans in to kiss him) Trey: Do you like…popcorn? Tori: I prefer my corn unpopped. (She leans in to kiss him again) Trey: Wait…I have to tell you something. Tori: Stack of dimes? Trey: No…not at all. Tori: Then it can’t be that bad. Trey: I’m…transgender. I’m a girl on the outside and a guy on the inside. Tori: Oh cool, never would have guessed to be honest. Trey: You don’t care? Tori: Are you Trey Nitt? Trey: Yeah. Tori: All of you? Trey: Um…yeah. Tori: Well I like Trey Nitt. I don’t care what your body looks like or if you weren’t always Trey. Trey: Really? Tori: Now you better fucking kiss me! (Trey and her kiss and he giggles) Trey: Sorry, this has never happened before. A girl accepting me for me. Tori: Well I’m not like most girls, am I? (She kisses him again and closes his car door, waving as she walks up her doorstep) Trey: Trey Nitt, you sly dog, you. (He smiles and drives off) Sub Plot: Eric (Eric is riding his bike home and sees Jarrod stop in front of him) Eric: What do you want? Jarrod: I heard about your scheme to get me kicked out of school. It’s not going to work, Stem. Eric: It won’t? And why is that. Jarrod: Because I know you’re not stupid. You won’t do it because you know I’d get my gang to whoop your ass into last year. Eric: So? Jarrod: So don’t doubt for a second that I won’t make that happen…because I will. (He walks away and Eric looks furious on his bike and starts riding home again) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into the kitchen and sees her mom washing the dishes) Olivia: So…I guess you liked Troy? Ms. Jerl: Oh shut the fuck up. Olivia: What? Ms. Jerl: Tonight was protection for me, Olivia. Olivia: You’re not making any sense. Ms. Jerl: It’s inevitable that you’ll complain to him one day about how I hit you or called you a bitch and he won’t understand that it was because you deserved it. He thinks I’m the shit. He thinks I’m the best mom ever. And as far as he knows…I am. Olivia: So you were acting nice all night so he doesn’t believe me when I say you’re a horrible bitch? (Ms. Jerl whacks Olivia across the face) Ms. Jerl: Watch your tongue, brat. You’re stuck with me, you know. You’re the dumb slut and I’m the smart one. I win…again. Now put your sister to bed and get out of my sight, I don’t want to look at your ugly face anymore. (Olivia walks out of the room and starts crying) Olivia: I knew it was too good to be true… 'NEXT WEEK' Angel: This isn’t your place to be! Moon: It is now. THE ''' Danielle: What more does she want from me?! Troy: Maybe a kidney or two… '''SHIT Jeremy: Your best friend is a bitch! Julia: You can’t prove shit, can you? WILL Alicia: I’m not that girl who lets everyone walk all over her! Eliza: No, you’re a bitch! HIT Dex: Did I miss something? Scott: Moon was just ruining my life! That’s all! THE ''' Jeremy: How could you do this to me? Danielle: I’m not that desperate! '''FAN Jamie: I’m not taking sides! Julia: It’s your best friend or your boyfriend…choose. (Jamie looks indecisive) NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts